Tangled up
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Shamelessly Nacy inspired by Billy Currington's Tangled up but a LOT less sexually driven.


Just a bunch of cute Nacy fluff. Inspired by my latest obsession, Tangled Up by Billy Currington.

_"Touch me tell me what you want me to do..."_

Nick Lucas was going crazy, as in out of his mind, completely and totally insane, crazy. He didn't know where it had come from, but for the past week since their admissions to each other about how they felt, it was like he couldn't get close enough to Macy Misa. He wanted to find out every little thing about her, he wanted to know what she felt like, what it was like to kiss her, to just love her. It sounded so incredibly cheesy but it was so true.

"Touch me-" Nick whispered, pinning her against the wall of her bedroom "Anywhere, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Macy looked up at him her beautiful brown eyes dark and sparkling with something he couldn't quite place. The tension, lust and love in the air was unmistakable, changing her voice to a breathy whisper.

"Just love me." Macy whispered, her voice breathy and soft

Nick leaned forward and kissed her, proving to her that he did in fact love her, just as much as she loved him.

"Already done." Nick whispered tenderly

_"I want to take a little trip around you..."_

In his quest to discover who Macy was, he had discovered something that he didn't know, that he didn't have to fall hard and fast. Although sometimes that was easier, it was also how he ended up heartbroken. With Macy, he wanted to go slow and discover whatever she could teach him about love, which he suspected was a lot.

"I-" Nick stumbled to figure out what he was trying to tell her as they lay on the couch in the beach house living room watching a movie "I always fall hard and fast for a girl, but for some reason, I don't want to do that with you."

"What do you mean, Nick?" Macy questioned rolling over on her back to look up at him

He propped himself up on his elbow as he continued. "I want to go slow just because I want to discover whatever it is that you know about love. I want to discover what it's truly like to love someone, without falling to hard or moving to fast."

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll go slow and we'll discover what love truly is." Macy told him, raising her head slightly

He leaned down to meet her, connecting their lips in a soft, quick kiss. Both blissfully unaware that a teary eyed Stella was listening outside the door with Joe and Kevin.

_"You set me on fire. Oooh you set me on fire..." _

She was like a firecracker. Always setting him on fire, always doing something to spark his interest, to peak his curiosity, to get his attention. She was like a match that never went out, and he was like the gasoline, equally as dangerous on their own but explosive together.

"You drive me crazy Macy." Nick told her as he twirled her out and back in to the song that was playing in the beach house "It's like you set me on fire somehow."

"Matches and gasoline. Equally as dangerous on their own but explosive together." Macy smiled as he pulled her against his chest.

"That's a good way to describe us." Nick smiled as he held her against him

The song played around them, but they didn't really care all that much. All they cared about was each other-matches and gasoline.

_"Lock me up inside of this room, I just want to be close to you.." _

"Lock the door please?"

Macy smiled as she turned to Nick Lucas who looked at her questioningly, but locked the door anyway.

"Aunt Lisa and Stella are watching TV downstairs and Kevin and Joe are acting like idiots, and I just need some time alone with you, without interruption." Macy explained quietly shrugging her shoulders innocently

Nick smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

"Now Mace, you know I don't mind this." Nick smiled leaning down to kiss her

"I certainly hope not, otherwise we're doing something wrong." Macy giggled teasingly

"Oh you're going to get it now." Nick laughed pouncing on top of her

Aunt Lisa and Stella both laughed when they heard Macy's delighted shrieks.

_"I can't take it anymore, baby I want you so much..." _

He had resisted the urge all day to kiss her. They were in a public place, they were at the beach, he couldn't kiss her, not in front of everyone. Aunt Lisa had finally given in and let Stella go out with Joe, so they were off doing something that he didn't even want to think about doing. Kevin was with his new girlfriend-not the car-Danielle giving her piggy back rides down the beach. Macy was just standing a few feet back, watching them. Rolling his eyes, he finally gave in and walked over to her.

"Mace, can you come with me for a sec?" Nick asked her, grabbing her elbow gently

"Sure Nick." Macy grinned

He led her over to a secluded part of the beach and turned to her. He tugged her closer, holding her against his chest.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." Nick whispered, crashing his lips against hers in an almost bruising kiss

Macy moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick groaned inwardly, making a mental note never to torture himself again.

_"I want to feel your breath on my skin, find that place we've never been.." _

Macy Misa sighed inwardly as she went to lay down on her bed, the dull throb in the back of her head slowly returning. She crawled onto her bed and curled up against a pillow, waiting for her headache to subside.

"Hey-you okay?" Nick asked walking into her bedroom

"My head hurts." Macy told him quietly

He crawled onto the bed with her and gently pulled her into him, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. She shivered as his hot breath brushed over the back of her neck.

"Going to a place we've never been aren't you Nick?" Macy whispered, rolling over slightly

"Absolutely." Nick grinned

Macy giggled, her headache subsiding as he kissed her neck repeatedly.

_"I want to spend all night, tangled up in your love.." _

Macy sighed contentedly as she rolled over, so that she could rest her head on Nick's chest. The cool grass beneath them tickled her arm as she rolled over. Nick smiled as he instinctively tightened his grip on hers. They had only been watching the stars for a few minutes but neither one wanted to get up from their current position.

"I want to spend all night like this." Macy whispered

"So do I Mace-just me and you." Nick smiled

So that's what they did-unplanned of course-that's how Stella found them the next morning, tangled up together in the grass, matching contented smiles on their faces.

_"Kiss me, kiss me 'till the sun comes up. Slow, sweet, I can never get enough of your love.." _

The warm smell of chocolate chip cookies drifted from the oven, where Macy's latest delectable baking creation was currently baking to perfection. That was one thing Nick Lucas could handle her beating him at. He sucked at baking just about anything other than his famous blue cookies. Nick smiled as he watched her move around the kitchen cleaning up her mess. He leaned against the wall casually, watching her move around gracefully.

"Nick." Macy called sweetly

Nick's eyes widened, unaware that she'd known he was watching her. "What is it Mace?"

Macy turned around to face, a sweet grin on her face "Kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" Nick questioned walking over to her "I think I can do that."

"I certainly hope so." Macy smiled as she moved closer to him

He smiled as he drew her against him, before leaning down and kissing her slowly and sweetly. She was addicted, addicted to him, addicted to his kiss, addicted to his love. She just never got enough.

_"You're taking me higher; ohhhhh you're taking me higher..." _

Fly with Me was written for her, was inspired by her. It was inspired by everything she was, by everything she is, and by everything she wants to be. It was written for her, because of the amazing way she makes him feel like Peter Pan, flying through the night sky, his very own Wendy by his side. Her brown eyes drove him to the brink of insanity, her smile filled his stomach with butterflies, and her kiss took him to the moon and beyond.

"You-you do something to me that I can't explain." Nick tried to tell her one night as they sat around the coffee table eating Chinese food out of the same container

"Try." Macy encouraged him

"I don't know it's like you're my drug. You take me higher and higher every day and I never want it to end." Nick explained, blushing at how incredibly cheesy it was

Macy scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek, before popping another noodle in her mouth.

"Me neither Nick-" Macy whispered resting her head on his shoulder "Me neither."

_"Yea, lock me up inside of this room, I just want to be close to you... _

Nick sighed sadly as he rolled out of bed and trudged across the hallway tiredly. He opened her door and poked his head in, not suprised at what he found. Macy was curled up in a fetal position on her bed, a thin sheet covering her body as she sobbed into her knees. Another nightmare had taken hold and she couldn't sleep because of it. Where they had come from he didn't know, but this was the third night in a row he had been woken up by her scared screams. He walked into her room and shut the door, flipping the lock in place behind him. He crawled in beside her and reached for her, instinctively tugging her closer like he had done for the past two nights.

"I just need to be close to you." Macy whispered as she curled into him, falling asleep as soon as her head was settled on his chest

"I know Mace-I just need it too." Nick whispered, already half asleep

As his eyes fell shut, the thought of maybe getting used to this wasn't that far-fetched anymore.

_"I can't take it anymore, baby I want you so much.." _

His day was turning out to be horrible. His voice was all messed up, Joe had somehow managed to kick his guitar out of his hands and send it flying across the living room, leaving the strap still resting on his shoulder, and to top it all off, Macy had been in her room with a horrible cold all day. He hadn't seen her, and more importantly, he hadn't kissed her at all.

"Nick-" Joe groaned in frustration "Just go, before I get Kevin to come kick you into oblivion."

Nick growled but left nonetheless, happy to rid himself of his brothers, if only for a few minutes. He practically sprinted to the guest house and broke his neck trying to get to her room.

"Nick?" Macy rasped when he burst into her room at break-neck speed

"I can't take it anymore-they're driving me nuts." Nick growled moving to crawl into the bed with her "I needed to see you, baby."

"Aw!" Macy rasped out softly, holding the covers up "C'mon, get in babe."

Nick said nothing, just crawled in and moved closer to her, wrapping her in his arms. He let her slightly hot but still comforting touch relieve his stress and sighed as he settled into the bed with her. Nobody asked questions, but they all smirked when Nick got up the next day overly cheery, his nose red and his forehead coated with a fever induced sweat.

_"I wanna feel your breath on my skin..." _

She had her nights when insomnia invaded what had started out as a peaceful night of restful sleep. Those nights usually ended with her on the couch, infomercials playing on the TV and someone finding her the next morning after she had fallen asleep. Tonight was different, tonight when she slipped out of bed, it wasn't go settle in front of the TV, it was to in search of Nick Lucas. She crept out of her room and out of the house, slipping into the main beach house through the back door, that was never locked. She slyly made her way upstairs and into his room.

"Nick-" Macy called out in a harsh whisper

"Hmm." Nick hummed rolling over, his brown eyes opening groggily "Mace."

"I can't sleep, can I?" Macy asked him motioning to the bed

"C'mon in baby." Nick smiled sleepily holding the covers up

She crawled in and curled up against him, pressing her back into his toned chest. The soothing feel of his chest against her back and his hot breath on her neck soothed into a deep sleep. Sometimes she didn't need infomercials to lull her to sleep, sometimes all she need was Nick and his deep, hot breath on her neck to lull her to sleep.

_"Find that place we've never been..." _

Macy sighed tiredly as she trudged into the beach house, Stella behind her, loads of shopping bags on her arms. She set them down as she headed straight for the couch, where Nick was sitting. She collapsed on the couch, and let her head fall on his lap, her eyes already closing.

"Geez Stell, what'd you do to her?" Nick chuckled absentmindedly stroking her hair

"She shopped with me at her own risk." Stella hummed walking away, the twenty pounds of shopping bags on one arm not phasing the blonde stylist.

"Yea Nick, next time I want to go shopping with Stella-" Macy sighed from his lap "Please, Dear God, talk me out of it."

Nick laughed as he repositioned her, into a little more intimate but much more comfortable position. She was curled up against him like usual, only this time half of her was on top of him and his arm was wrapped around protectively.

"We've never done this before-" Macy whispered "I like it."

_"I wanna spend all night, tangled up in your love..." _

Nick blinked sleepily as he rolled out of bed and trudged downstairs, only half aware that Macy was already down there. He stumbled down the stairs and into the living room, where he found Macy curled up on the couch, her laptop resting on her knees and the arm of the couch, as she typed away.

"You are aware it's one in the morning, right?" Nick questioned groggily

"I couldn't sleep, it happens when I've got a lot of stuff on my mind." Macy told him, uncurling and setting the laptop on the coffee table

"Oh." Nick commented sleepily "Like what?"

"Like the fact that I've come to the conclusion that if I'm not tangled up with you, I can't sleep." Macy admitted shyly

"I can fix that." Nick told her huskily, sitting down beside her

Needless to say, she was re-doing everything she had done on the website last night, when she fell asleep without saving her work and her laptop battery died. All because she was tangled up in the arms and the love of one Nick Lucas.

_"Yea, lock me inside of this room, I just wanna be close to you..." _

Macy could have sworn she was going insane. For the last week it had felt that in order to get any alone time with Nick, she was going to have to lock them in a room together. Aunt Lisa had insisted that they all do something together, unfortunately that something had included the beach, the spa, coffee, lunch, dinner, breakfast and whatever other activity Lisa could come up with for them to do together. She slipped up the stairs after making sure they were all distracted, and slipped into his room, where he was quietly strumming his guitar.

"Oh my god, I thought I'd never get away." Macy sighed, locking the door

Nick chuckled as he set his guitar down and let her leap into his arms, the first time they had held each other in nearly a week. Oh yes, locked doors were quickly become their new favorite thing.

_"I can't take anymore, baby I want you so much..." _

"I'm so frustrated!"

"With what Mace?" Stella asked her friend

Macy sighed as she crossed her arms "I can't take this anymore, this wasn't a good idea."

Stella sighed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, making a mental note to remind herself that Nick Lucas did indeed deserve to continue living and breathing. Nick had suggested they take a break, which had prompted Stella to question whether or not he was using drugs.

"Mace! Open up!" Nick shouted from outside the door

Macy leaped up and sprinted to the door, throwing it open, to find a very frustrated and a very worked up Nick Lucas on the other side.

"I can't take this anymore!" Nick growled grabbing her hips "I want you so much when I don't have you anymore."

"No need to worry rock star, I'll make sure this never happens again." Macy smiled before she crashed their lips in rough, bruising kiss.

_"I wanna feel your breath on my skin, find that place we've never been, I wanna spend all night, tangled up in your love.." _

If he was totally honest with himself, he was getting used to sharing a bed with Macy. They never did anything, just held each other, maybe kissed a few times, but other than that, they just lay tangled up in each other.

"I love you!" Nick blurted out one night, as he lay beside her in his bed "I love the feel of your breath on my chest and neck, I love finding new places with and I love getting tangled up with you at night. I love Macy Kay Misa."

"I love you Nick Lucas!" Macy giggled delightfully as she leaned up to kiss him

_"Tangled up in your love, tangled up in your love.." _

That first night that they spent together, just laying there tangled up in each other should have proven how they really felt about each other, but it didn't. They had to get tangled up a few times. Okay it was a little more than a few, but if they were really honest, they just liked getting tangled up with each other.

"You know, I don't think it's each other we're tangled up in anymore." Macy commented lightly as she rested her head on his chest unaware of the eavesdroppers outside the door. "I think we're tangled up in the way we love each other. In that crazy overly addictive way we love each other."

"I think so too Mace, but admit it, you'd much rather be in my bed than yours." Nick teased her slightly

"You've got a point Lucas." Macy yawned her eyes sliding closed "A very valid point."

The eavesdroppers laughed as they moved away from the door, all aware of just how true that conversation had been.

_"Tangled up in your bed, tangled up in your sheets.." _

They had all stopped pretending to be surprised when they found Nick and Macy in the same bed in the mornings in a tangled up mess of body parts and sheets. Most of the time, it was the affection between the two that brought grins to everyone's faces. The inseparable way they loved each other was incredible.

"I like this." Macy commented early one morning as they lay in bed watching the sunrise, once again tangled up in each other "I like just laying tangled up like this."

"Me too." Nick chuckled, kissing her head "Just me and you. No Joe, Kevin or Stella."

"Yea I love them but they're insane." Macy giggled sweetly "I love you more though."

"I love you too baby girl." Nick whispered kissing her head again as the sun rose higher in the sky

They knew they'd have to get up soon, but for now they were content just to lay in a tangled up mess of fabric and body parts.

_" Tangled up in your hair,tangled up in your love, tangled up in your love, yea." _

The first time Tom and Sandy came to visit, they were surprised when Macy had willingly given up her bed. Stella had just shaken her head and promised to explain it to them later. Macy, meanwhile, had crawled into bed with Nick, her head once again finding that familiar place on his chest.

"I love this." Nick commented drowsily, his hand sliding heavily through her brown hair

"I love this too Nick." Macy smiled, her heavy brown eyes closing as his hand slid through her hair

It wasn't long before they both sleeping peacefully, Nick's hand tangled in her hair.

"..And that's why, Macy gave up her bed so willingly." Stella explained opening the door to show Tom and Sandy why Macy had given up her bed so willingly

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sandy sighed softly, grinning at the sight of her son inseparably tangled up with a very content Macy Misa.

"They've been inseparable, to the point that this has been impossible to stop, so we eventually gave up trying." Stella explained motioning to the bed

Sandy couldn't help but think that her son looked the happiest he'd ever been. The tangled up mix of fabric, hair, Nick and Macy was just the physical aspect of it, but their contented smiles told a whole other story.

They weren't just tangled up physically, they were tangled up emotionally. They were tangled up in each others love.


End file.
